Electric vehicles are powered, at least in part, by a system of rechargeable batteries. The batteries may be charged, for example, by a charging unit connected to an external power supply. The charging unit includes a base unit, a wall plug configured to connect the base unit to a power supply, and a charging cord configured to connect the base unit to the electric vehicle. One end of the charging cord is connected to the base unit, and another end of the charging cord includes a plug configured to interface with the electric vehicle.
The electric vehicle typically includes a receptacle configured to receive and interface with the plug of the charging unit. The interface between the receptacle of the vehicle and the plug may be any standard configuration that allows electric current to be transmitted from the charging unit to the vehicle and batteries.
In public charging areas, there is a risk of unauthorized use of the electric charging unit. For example, an unauthorized person may remove the plug from the receptacle of a vehicle being charged to charge their own vehicle. As a result, the original vehicle may not receive a complete charge. In addition, damage to the vehicle or plug may occur by removing the plug from the receptacle during a charging operation due to the current flowing through the interface.
To address these issues, an electric vehicle may include a locking mechanism configured to secure the plug against removal from the receptacle. These locking mechanisms include a locking pin that is linearly movable by an actuator to extend into the corresponding opening of the plug. However, such a locking pin is subject to high frictional variation that may lead to binding of the locking pin during actuation. Further, additional components, such as a return spring, may be necessary to allow for two-way motion of the locking pin.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a locking mechanism for retaining a charging plug in a charging receptacle of an electric vehicle that is not subject to high frictional variation that may lead to binding of the locking pin during actuation and does not need additional components (such as a return spring) to allow for two-way motion of the locking pin.